Choices
by Liane Francis
Summary: Life is always about choices and the consequences from the results of those choices.  Story involves Reid/Noah/Luke gender swapped to play Lucy .  Rated M for adult stuff and I wanna make sure it doesn't get taken down.  This is a TRAGIC romance.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of these characters; I mearly messin' around with them. Fair warning - this was originally a bet between a friend of mine and so there is a Luke-turned-Lucy gender swap. Also this is a tragic romance so fair warning for those that like happy endings, this may not be the story for you.

CHOICES

By Liane Francis

"So, I hear Noah's back in town." Reid kept his face neutral and voice matter-of-fact as he handed Lucy a soda.

"When did he come back? How did you find out?" She couldn't keep the eagerness out of her voice. Noah was her first real love and, even though the break-up had been painful, he still had a place in her heart.

Reid took a seat on the couch and popped open his own can. "Bill Klein saw him at Java yesterday. Apparently he's shooting a movie and wanted to use the coffee shop as a set."

"Did he say where he was staying?"

"I imagine the Lakeview. Isn't that were all of this town stays?" Reid couldn't hold back the growing bitterness in his voice.

Lucy set her can down on the side table and turned to face Reid who was watching the movie a little too intently. It had been two years and he was still jealous of Noah. A smirk formed on her lips as she remembered how scared Reid had been when she had chosen him over Noah. It was almost as if he expected her to change her mind and go with the guy to Los Angeles.

"I should stop by while he's here and say hi." Her eyes sparkled as Reid practically choked on his soda.

"I expected you would."

"Reid." The tone of her voice caused the sandy blonde to turn and look at the young woman next to him.

"For such a brilliant neurosurgeon, you're pretty stupid sometimes." She reached out to touch his cheek. "I chose you."

Reid closed his brown eyes as she stroked his face lovingly. "I know."

"You don't have anything to worry about with Noah."

"I'm not worried."

"You don't fool me, Dr. Oliver. You only get snarky when you feel threatened."

Reid opened his eyes and scowled. "I never feel threatened. _Especially_ by Noah."

Lucy only chuckled, placing a light kiss on his brow. "Noah is my past. You, dear doctor, are my present and my future."

Another light kiss on the tip of Reid's nose threatened his careful reserve, and with a mental _snap_ he allowed his emotions to take over his body. Slamming his soda can down he pushed Lucy back into the couch and crushed his lips against hers with such force that she let out a small cry. He pressed against her hard, and a low moan was heard. Neither one of them was sure who'd made it.

He placed hungry kisses on her forehead, on her brow, then along her jawbone, but when he kissed her lips it was more urging than possessive. Lucy opened her mouth allowing their tongues to play, purring in delight as a hand slipped under her shirt, calloused fingers grazing her soft skin.

Lucy untucked his shirt, pulling it over his head so she could run her hands down the hard planes of his chest. "You are the most amazing man, Dr. Oliver. I love you," she whispered.

Reid growled deep in his throat, moving his hand from her firm breast to the button of her jeans. Tonight he would prove to his Lucy that she had indeed chosen the right man.

Noah stared at his laptop, scenes of people scrolling by in fast-forward. Every now and then, the click of a button would stop the action, and the young director would scrawl a few notes. A few more scenes and he would take a break.

Had it really been two years since he had left Oakdale? If it hadn't been for the fact that Java was perfect for the scene he was filming Noah doubted he would've ever come back. How was he supposed to avoid Lucy here?

A quick look at his notes showed him that his mind was not where it should be. Crumpling up the paper that held only the name "Lucy," Noah slammed his laptop shut. Who was he kidding? He had come back for her. Ever since they had broken up his life's goal had been to get her back. If Noah had just stood up to that dammed doctor when they had first met, none of this would have happened. But no, he had allowed Dr. Oliver to call all of the shots, and his sweet Lucy had felt compelled to try and fix the situation. She went and spent all of her free time making that bastard comfortable, and look where that had gotten him.

XXXXXXXX

Noah ran his hands through his jet-black hair, frustrated with himself. He needed to let her go. He knew that. She was probably very happy. Who wouldn't be with a brilliant, ripped, neurosurgeon? Lucy was certainly a lot better off than with a struggling filmmaker.

"You've got to snap out of this," he chided himself.

Maybe he had been cooped up in his hotel room for too long. It was time to get out and visit some old haunts. Noah packed his laptop to head out when his phone rang.

His heart jerked to a halt. It was Lucy's special ring. Why hadn't he changed that ring tone, or, better yet, deleted her number after they had broken up?

"Lucy?" Noah tried to keep his voice neutral, but it came out hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Noah. Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. I – I was just working on my movie." The lie came out easily. "Yes, I heard you were back in town. That's why I called. I thought you might want to get together for some coffee and catch up."

"What about Dr. Oliver?" Noah didn't mean for the question to come out quite as soon as it did.

"He's not here."

Noah's heart stopped once again. The thought that Reid might not be in the picture was too much for him. "I would love to get together with you, but I'm swamped with work."

"Oh." Lucy's voice dropped a little and Noah could swear he heard a touch of sadness. "I'm sure you're busy. I just thought you might want a little break to say hi and catch up. Maybe we could try another day?"

"I would love to, but unfortunately we're wrapping up. The scene isn't very big and we're going back to Los Angeles tomorrow. Oh, Lucy, I wish I had gotten your call earlier."

"Well, if you want I could meet you for drinks or bring you something to munch on while you're working. Are you still staying at the Lakeview?"

"I wouldn't stay anywhere else." He couldn't believe this. She was practically throwing herself at him. There was no way she could still be with Reid. Even if she was, there was no way she was happy. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a break soon. If you want we can get a drink. I'm in room 320."

"Meet you in thirty minutes?" Lucy asked

"It's a date."

Lucy paused before adding, "I've missed you, Noah."

"I've missed you too." With that he hung up and quickly jumped into the shower.

He wouldn't waste this gift. He was going to tell Lucy that he still had feelings for her and win her back.

XXXXXX

As Lucy locked up, she wondered what she should bring Noah. Coffee probably wasn't a good idea since he'd been at Java pretty much the entire time he'd been here. She wanted something that he could only get in Oakdale; a remembrance of sorts of home.

_Of course! Al's mixed berry pie_.

It was Noah's favorite - and no wonder, with that flaky crust and tart blackberry-raspberry blend. She called ahead for two slices and headed out.

When she got to the diner, Lucy decided to order dinner for Reid as well. He was working late again, which meant he wasn't going to make any time to eat. Al always delivered to the hospital, so at least she would be assured that her boyfriend would eat something. Lucy decided to add a note promising Reid a night to rival yesterday's. While the flaxen blonde wrote she couldn't help but remember Reid's lips leaving a trail of kisses along her hip while his fingers did wonderful things to the core of her body. Oh, he was so good at knowing exactly what she wanted! Tonight though she would be in control. Lucy's fingers curled slightly at the thought of arousing him; it was no wonder she blushed so hotly when the cashier handed her the containers of pie and her change.

She thought about her relationship with Noah and how different it was from Reid's. Noah had been sweet and gentle; a perfect boyfriend and lover for a young woman just coming into her own. He was certainly passionate, but not at all like Reid. Reid was all man and showed her how to be a woman. He knew just how to take her to the edge and beyond, to bring out all of her desires. With Reid there was so much more than sex. He was… everything.

Still, Lucy missed Noah's friendship, and it seemed that he missed hers as well. It was good that they would have a chance to catch up before he left.

XXXXXX

The Lakeview was one of the first buildings in Oakdale, which was why it had been designated a historic landmark fifteen years ago. It had been great for the preservation of the town's history, but not so much for the Lakeview. Everything had to be done with the building's original specifications in mind. As a result the costs of repairs nearly tripled, and some things didn't get fixed until absolutely necessary. So the town learned to live with their hotel having patches of worn carpet, a temperamental elevator, and the occasional leaking faucet. After all, they were all part and parcel of the charm of the building.

Noah had thought so as well, until he had to take a cold shower. Still, even icy water couldn't dampen his excitement at seeing Lucy again. He had taken the liberty of ordering refreshments, but after a half an hour of pacing, he got impatient. A phone call to room service didn't help any.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir," the front desk attendant told him.

"We've been having some problems with the elevator, but rest assured your champagne and fruit will be there shortly."

Noah had to let it go, but it didn't help that he was still looking at his watch every couple of seconds. Lucy was going to be here any moment. When he couldn't stand the wait anymore, he called the only woman he ever loved.

"Noah?"

"Hey, Lucy. Just seeing if you were almost here."

"Yeah, I just got here. Sorry, I had an errand to run first. Gotta get off of the phone now. I'm gonna lose you in the elevator."

"See you in a few minutes." He smiled as he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXX

Lucy pressed the elevator button before glancing at her watch and smiling. Reid should be getting his dinner about now, as well as her note. As the elevator doors closed, she shivered in anticipation of the night ahead.

XXXXXX

The small, round hospital clock pointed to five and Reid sighed. He had been seeing patients back to back all day and was beyond exhausted. To make matters worse he didn't have any time to eat; something that really bothered him _and_ his stomach. Getting his sixth cup of coffee Reid headed to his desk and spied take-out boxes with a note taped to the top. Only one person would be thinking of his well being. Opening the note Reid smirked. _Oh, Lucy. I'm going to devour you tonight_.

Closing his eyes, he could almost smell her. God, he loved to just breathe in the scent of her hair. It always smelled so good. And when she ran her nails down his body – Reid sucked in a breath just thinking about his green-eyed Aphrodite. The end of the workday couldn't come fast enough. Soon he would taste her again, and feel her lips explore his body . . .

"I've got to stop thinking about her." Reid groaned and fought to suppress his arousal. Eight o'clock was too far away.

Opening the window to allow a breeze into the room, Noah inhaled deeply. He really did miss the lake. Everything was so peaceful here; so unlike Los Angeles. Still, Noah couldn't help pacing. The love of his life was on her way up to see him and this time he wasn't going to let her get away.

XXXXXX

The scent of warm berries filled the elevator causing Lucy's stomach to rumble. She had missed lunch in her haste to get over to the hotel and she hoped the pie would hold her over until she had a chance to eat something more substantial. She was looking forward to seeing Noah and hearing all about what he was doing with his life now, what kind of movie he was making, where he was living. Lucy even hoped that he was dating someone. She wanted him to be happy; as happy as she was.

The lights flickered and the young woman sighed. _There's always something going on with this elevator._ The sound of gears tightening and grinding to a halt surprised her. "Well, that's new."

Then the lights cut out.

Lucy immediately started to hyperventilate, the pies dropping to the floor.

XXXXX

When the room shook hard once with a loud boom only one thing entered Noah's head.

"_We've been having some problems with the elevator."_

Noah's blood instantly ran cold. He knew.

He just knew.

Fin


End file.
